Maybe I'm a lion
by rinoaangelo
Summary: No todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz... ¿y si este fuera uno de ellos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nuestros héroes hubiesen salido derrotados de la batalla final? El tiempo comprimido, un mundo destrozado y los amigos separados.
1. 1: El despertar

**MAYBE I'M A LION**

_**BY: Rinoaangelo**_

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenece.

**Summary:** No todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz... ¿y si este fuera uno de ellos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nuestros héroes hubiesen salido derrotados de la batalla final? El tiempo comprimido, un mundo destrozado y los amigos separados.

**Capítulo 1: El despertar**

_¿Habéis pensado alguna vez en vuestra infancia?_

_Vuestras sensaciones…_

_vuestras palabras…_

_vuestras emociones…_

_al convertirse en adulto uno deja muchas cosas atrás…_

_el tiempo no perdona._

_Aunque uno intente detenerlo,_

_se aleja irremediablemente…_

_Y entonces…_

Por alguna razón las palabras de Artemisa le habían transmitido un extraño sentimiento de desesperación a Squall y su aún semiinconsciente cerebro las repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, cómo si con ese rito pudiera conseguir descifrar qué era lo que la bruja iba a decir a continuación.

Con la mente aún nublada y los ojos cerrados intentó inspirar profundamente pero un agudo pinchazo de dolor en las costillas le hizo proferir un gemido de dolor. Poco a poco sentía su consciencia volver a su cuerpo y con lentitud abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación con poca luz, cosa que permitió que sus ojos se adaptaran rápidamente y pudiera enfocar su entorno con relativa facilidad. Las sensaciones volvían junto a su consciencia y se dio cuenta del dolor de sus músculos entumecidos y lo difícil que le resultaba respirar a través del dolor de sus costillas. La aguda presión que sentía en su cabeza le hacía pensar con lentitud y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. No reconoció el techo que veía encima de él pero se encontraba en una cómoda cama. ¿un hospital? No. El verde intenso y vivaz con el que estaba pintado el techo no parecía corresponder con la de un centro sanitario. Ni del Jardín. Ni de ningún lugar conocido.

La inquietud de no saber dónde se encontraba o lo que había pasado se sumaron a la amarga sensación que le habían transmitido las palabras de la bruja.

-El Castillo de Artemisa conecta con varias partes del mundo- habló una voz masculina.- A saber dónde han caído tus amigos.

Squall no se había dado cuenta de que estaba acompañado e intentó girar la cabeza hacía el sitio de dónde provenía la voz. Los huesos de sus cervicales profirieron un chasquido al moverse y tuvo que reprimir otro gruñido al sentir el agobiante dolor de sus músculos al moverse. ¿Cuánto había dormido para estar en ese estado? A pesar de no saber dónde estaba y de la situación vulnerable en la que se encontraba no se sentía en peligro, pues esa voz le resultaba muy familiar, aunque no conseguía identificarla con ningún conocido o ninguna situación.

Al otro lado de la habitación había una mesa con sillas de madera con el desconocido sentado en una de ellas, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo castaño y largo hasta los hombros tapándole la cara, concentrado en algo entre sus manos. Squall identificó los productos de limpieza que él mismo utilizaba para sacar brillo y mantener en pleno rendimiento su sable pistola. A su lado, el mismo Lionheart descansaba con la cartuchera desmontada. ¿Estaba pasando mantenimiento a su arma?

En la nebulosa que era su mente en esos instantes Squall se quedó callado observando al desconocido. No había identificado la voz, aunque tanto la voz cómo la apariencia de ese hombre le eran familiares. De repente recordó a Laguna. Si, ese pelo le recordaba a Laguna, pero estaba claro que no se trataba de él.

-¿Me oyes?- Preguntó el desconocido levantando la cabeza y dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez.

Squall, aún tumbado en la cama, sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo cuando vio el rostro del hombre con claridad. Parpadeó instintivamente pero la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos no cambió en absoluto.

-_Eso es imposible.-_ fue el primer pensamiento claro que había tenido desde que había despertado.

Su plena consciencia había vuelto de un salto y la nebulosa de su mente se había disipado de repente.

_-Tiene que haber una explicación coherente para esto._

El _desconocido_ sonrío amargamente ante su confusión. El hombre suspiró, dejó encima de la mesa las piezas que estaba limpiando y se levantó de la silla con aire cansado.

-Supongo que no entiendes nada.-habló mientras se acercaba.- Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero ya nada me sorprende.

Squall apenas oyó sus palabras, su cerebro aún estaba en shock ante la visión de ese hombre, que ahora se dirigía a una estantería cercana a la cama. A pesar del dolor y el entumecimiento de su cuerpo consiguió incorporarse en la cama hasta quedar sentado.

-No puede ser.- habló Squall por primera vez. Sintió la garganta seca extremadamente irritada y su voz sonó ronca y forzada.

El hombre se acercó a él con una botella de agua y se la ofreció. Squall no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta el momento en que vio el agua y no dudó en coger la botella. Se bebió la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago.

-¿Es esto por el tiempo comprimido?- Habló Squall con la voz un poco más clara.-_¡El tiempo comprimido!_

Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido fueron a él como un relámpago.

-¡Artemisa, el castillo! ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó con urgencia.

Un pensamiento lo golpeo con una fuerza terrible: Rinoa. ¿Dónde estaba Rinoa? ¿Y los demás? ¿Estaban todos bien? Notó un nudo en el estómago. Un terrible y constrictor nudo.

-¿Dónde está Rinoa.- siguió Squall con las preguntas.- ¿Y los demás?

Con esfuerzo intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero el dolor de las costillas rotas y de susmúsculos entumecidos le impidieron levantarse. El hombre lo miró desde el lado de la cama, su semblante había cambiado a uno más severo al oír el nombre de la chica.

-Cálmate.- dijo acercando una silla de la mesa al lado de la cama y sentándose en ella.

Suspiró y miró a Squall con tristeza y paciencia. El joven Seed debía tener un montón de preguntas en su cabeza. No importaba, de todas formas él no tenía suficientes respuestas. Él tampoco sabía qué estaba pasando, al menos, no del todo.

-Esto…esto es imposible.- dijo Squall mirando a su acompañante. –no…no puede ser.

Lo que veía delante de él era surreal. Se estaba viendo a si mismo, pero diferente, con algunos años más pero era él, con su voz, con sus ojos, con su cicatriz. Era una locura.

-No es imposible, es cosa del tiempo comprimido. El castillo de Artemisa -decidió empezar a explicar por lo más simple.-está conectado con muchos puntos del planeta: cortesía del tiempo comprimido. Tus amigos...ellos pueden haber caído en cualquier parte.

Suspiró de nuevo. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar mucho, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Yo hace años que estoy aquí y ni siquiera así consigo entender cómo funciona el tiempo comprimido. Pasado presente y futuro se juntan en uno. Las diferentes épocas se mezclan, la gente también, nacidos y por nacer todos en el mismo lugar. Artemisa, al ser la creadora, puede crear portales espaciales y temporales, viajar a la época que desee y llevarse a quién quiera a épocas y lugares remotos.

_-Puede controlar el tiempo. –_pensó Squall sobrecogido por lo que estaba viviendo.

-Tú has caído aquí pero no puedo asegurarte que tus amigos hayan caído, no solo en el mismo lugar, sino en la misma época. Es posible que si Artemisa los ha encontrado, se los haya llevado a otra é ciudades y personas de diferentes años se han mezclado unas con otras. La gente los llama dimensiones. Aquí, en esta dimensión, puede que haya esta ciudad y la Balamb de tu época; en otra dimensión puede que se haya mezclado la Balamb de tu futuro pero en el lugar dónde debería haber emplazada esta ciudad aún no exista más que un bosque. -Hizo una pausa, como si él mismo necesitara reflexionar sobre sus propias palabras.-Has dormido más de una semana, eso es tiempo suficiente como para que hayan cambiado de lugar o ella les haya encontrado.

El nudo que sentía Squall pareció estrecharse en la boca del estómago. Sentía ganas de vomitar y respiraba con pesadez, en toda su vida jamás se había sentido de una manera similar. Todo eso era demasiado surrealista para ser verdad. Tenía que ser un sueño. Una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Que tú y yo estemos aquí también es por culpa del tiempo comprimido? -Preguntó Squall, parecía imposible que una misma persona existiera dos veces en un mismo lugar, aunque fuera en edades distintas. Era como si su mente tardara en procesar toda la información.

-Sí.-la respuesta era más que evidente, pero no podía culpar a Squall de su confusión.

El joven Squall se dio un tiempo más para asimilar la información en silencio mientras observaba la cara de su acompañante con algo más de detenimiento. Sí, parecía tener alrededor de unos treinta-y-cinco años, quizá un par menos, un par más.

Su observación no pasó desapercibida.

-Tengo 42 años, si es eso lo que te preguntas.-respondió adivinando sus pensamientos.

Ese hombre aparentaba quiz años menos. Pero en la cabeza y el corazón del joven comandante ya no cabían las buenas emociones, solo una mezcla extraña de sentimientos y una confusión absoluta. Se sentía completamente perdido.

De nuevo había demasiadas cosas que no entendía. Su cerebro hervía de preguntas sin respuestas que su boca no lograba formular. Todas peleaban por salir de allí pero no tenía ni idea de cuál preguntar primero y tampoco estaba seguro de que el hombre que tenía delante tuviera las respuestas...de que alguien tuviera las respuestas.

-¿Y Rinoa? ¿Dónde está Rinoa? -Sonó con más desesperación de la que pretendía pero no se veía capaz de mantenerse en calma.

El otro se levantó, como si la pregunta le hubiera ofendido.

-Te sugiero que te olvides de ella.-Cortó con tono de voz seco y frío, sin mirarle. Siempre sin mirarle directamente a los ojos.

Quizá fuera eso lo que más le sorprendió de todo lo que le dijo ese extraño. ¿Que se olvidara de Rinoa? ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué locura de pesadilla era esta?

-¿Qué? ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?-Gritó con una resurgida fuerza que ni siquiera él sabía que guardaba en su exhausto cuerpo.- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

El otro pareció reflexionar unos segundos, aunque mantenía la calma, como si estuvieran hablando de algo irrelevante. Y Squall supo leer en sus ojos una mirada herida.

-Quizá las cosas...sean más fáciles si lo haces.-Respondió casi en un susurro.

-¿Quizá? -Preguntó Squall, enfadado por el tono dubitativo con el que le había respondido. –SI iba a decirle que se olvidara de ella lo menos que podía hacer era darle una razón para hacerlo.

-Quizá.- sentenció en forma de conclusión, dando a entender que no quería discutir más. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación con actitud taciturna.

Había demasiada información. Demasiadas cosas. No sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. Le sugería que se olvidara de Rinoa y no sabía dónde estaban sus amigos.

Sus amigos. Rinoa.

El nudo de su estómago volvió, por la mezcla agonizante de preocupación y angustia.

-Tengo que buscarles.- Sentenció Squall antes de que el otro saliera. Se daba cuenta de que decía frases al azar saltando de un tema a otro sin aparente conexión racional pero eso no le importaba ahora. No estaba ahí para mantener la compostura.

-No es tan fácil, chico. – Dijo de nuevo dirigiéndose a él.- Te lo contaré todo en cuanto hayas comido algo y descansado un poco.

Squall le miró, enfadado, aunque en cierta forma ver la oportunidad de tomarse un tiempo, comer y descansar le transmitía cierta calma. Pero quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

-No quiero descansar, sólo quiero saber qué está pasando. Tengo que encontrarles.

Intentó levantarse de nuevo pero sus músculos estaban débiles y su cuerpo parecía hecho de acero. El otro no respondió, simplemente observó cómo el chico intentaba levantarse, no sin mucho esfuerzo. Al fin consiguió incorporarse y dejar descansar los pies en el suelo enmoquetado.

El otro suspiro de nuevo y volvió a acercarse, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven para impedir que se levantara. Sus huesos rotos y las heridas de la batalla aún no habían sanado y su cuerpo estaba débil a causa de los días que había pasado inconsciente.

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Dónde irás y con quién te enfrentarás? Han pasado muchas cosas, Squall. Para ti el tiempo comprimido acaba de empezar, para la gente de tu futuro, yo mismo, el tiempo comprimido hace años que existe. Probablemente las cosas sean mucho más complicadas y distintas a lo que tú imaginas. No sabes dónde ir, ni cómo funcionan las cosas y, además, estás débil. ¿Te parece una buena idea marcharte sólo a buscar algo que no sabes si puedes encontrar en esta dimensión?

-Pues si no los encuentro cambiaré de dimensión.- Respondió Squall tozudo.

El hombre mayor resopló por la nariz con mofa antes de responder.

-No puedes hacer eso sin Artemisa. Ella es quién controla el tiempo comprimido, solo ella puede llevarte a otras dimensiones. Quédate aquí, te contaré lo que está pasando en el mundo y cuando te hayas recuperado decide qué hacer.

Le hablaba con paciencia y en una especie de tono paternal que de algún modo le tranquilizaba ligeramente en su absoluta confusión.

-Tengo que encontrarles.- le habló casi sin fuerzas. Se sentía mareado y débil y todo esto le estaba superando.

-Lo sé.- Respondió el hombre.- Túmbate. Voy a buscarte comida.

A pesar de la angustia que sentía, Squall asintió. Necesitaba poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de hacer nada.

* * *

**NOTA AUTORA: **Siempre me pareció que el plan que trazaron para derrotar a Artemisa era bastante arriesgado...y me preguntaba qué habría pasado si hubiera salido mal. Hace años que tengo esta historia empezada pero el género de aventuras no es lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir y esta historia es un poco una locura.. así que me daba cosa intentarlo. Voy a intentar que haya bastantes sorpresas y escribirlo lo mejor que pueda. Espero que salga bien el invento y que os guste ;)

¡Cualquier opinión y/o crítica será bienvenida!

¡Ah! El Squall mayor lo imagino más o menos cómo sale en el Kingdom Hearts, algo mayor quizá, pero por el estilo.


	2. 2: Secretos

**Recordatorio del último capítulo: **Nuestros héroes son derrotados por la bruja del futuro. Al huir del Castillo la cadena gigante por la que tienen que marcharse se rompe y caen al vacío, siendo absorbidos por el tiempo comprimido. Squall recobra la consciencia solo, en una habitación desconocido, cara a cara con su yo futuro.

_-¿Y Rinoa? ¿Dónde está Rinoa? –pregunto Squall. _

_El otro se levantó, como si la pregunta le hubiera ofendido._

_-Te sugiero que te olvides de ella._

**Notas para el capítulo 2:** Correspondencia nombres de monstruos y armas de la versión inglesa a la versión española:

Seisojos= Hexadragon

Abrazador= Jelleye

Lethal Wings = Shooting Star (en este caso uso el nombre del arma usado en la versión inglesa, porqué me parece un nombre más apropiado).

Yo he jugado en la versión española así que me para mi es más natural usar los nombres de esa versión, haré algunas excepciones en algunos casos en los que me parece que los nombres de la versión inglesa son más acertados.

En fin…espero que disfrutéis el capítulo y que me hagáis llegar vuestras opiniones ;) ¡Saludos!

**Capítulo 2: Secretos**

Agua fría. Helada. En los últimos días Squall había descubierto que las duchas de agua fría le mantenían despierto y le ayudaban a despejar su mente. Su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente pero su mente seguía esforzándose por procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las costillas rotas y los músculos de su cuello se estaban resintiendo de la horas que pasaba dando vueltas en la cama, más despierto que dormido. Pero las duchas frías le ayudaban. Era como un bofetón que le despertara de una pesadilla, solo que esta pesadilla seguía ahí cuando salía de la ducha.

No le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que su otro yo le rehuyera. Leon. En una ocasión el había dicho que el llamara Leon. _Qué estupidez_, había pensado Squall.

Había descubierto que estaba en un hotel, con una amable mujer que le preparaba la comida y le dejaba estar ahí gratis. No sabía quién era ni qué relación tenía con Leon, y lo poco que le había preguntado a ella le había dicho que el preguntara a él. Pero el hombre llegaba, preguntaba qué tal estaba y se iba, en ocasiones Squall le oía en el pasillo hablando con Adela un par de minutos pero no se molestaba a entrar en la habitación.

Squall cerró el grifo. Se quedó mirando su cuerpo en el espejo del baño, seguía magullado por la batalla contra Artemisa, batalla que ni siquiera había ganado. Cortes y hematomas se esparcían por su piel, algunos iban a dejar cicatriz permanente, aunque por suerte se estaba curando rápidamente. Se veía pálido en el reflejo y se preguntó si los demás veían ese mismo mal aspecto. Suspiró y se secó la cara con la toalla.

Se sentía cansado, pero más emocionalmente que físicamente. Había intentado asumir la situación pero sentía que todo eso le venía grande…estaba solo y con nadie que respondiera sus preguntas en una situación mucho más desesperante y surreal de lo que jamás llegó a imaginar que viviría.

Y no sabía nada de los demás.

En esos días había odiado con toda su alma ese sentimiento de impotencia. Hasta que su cuerpo no sanara y pudiera irse de aquí no iba a sentirse bien.

Desde el principio había pensado que el plan de Laguna era alocado y peligroso, pero era lo único que tenían a lo que aferrarse. La actitud despreocupada y alegre del presidente de Esthar incluso lo había hecho llegar a pensar que el plan podría funcionar. No era solo que Artemisa fuera una bruja poderosa, es que además contaba con la ayuda del GF más temible de todos. Quizá el problema no había sido el plan de Laguna, quizá el problema era que él mismo no era lo suficientemente buen guerrero…a pesar de estar entre los mejores de la élite de Seeds, no había sido suficiente.

Unos toques en la puerta de la habitación cortaron el curso de sus pensamientos.

Se colocó una toalla en la cintura y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrir se encontró con la amable mirada de Adela. Se trataba de una mujer que debía rondar la edad de Leon, unos treinta largos o cuarenta años, su cara redonda con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes le recordaban a Selphie, aunque la actitud de Adela era considerablemente más tranquila y apaciguada que la de su amiga.

-Veo que tienes mejor aspecto.- observó la visitante, observando sus heridas y hematomas.

Si no se hubiera encontrado tan mal se hubiera reído de lo ridículo que sonaba esa afirmación en su cabeza pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La mujer entró en la habitación y sólo entonces Squall notó lo que estaba cargando con ella.

-¿Es mi sable pistola?- observó el chico.

Adela asintió y dejó el arma sobre la mesa.

-Estaba roto y casi tan magullado como tú.- dijo con una sonrisa afable.- Leon lo reparó y limpió y esta mañana me lo ha traído para que te lo diera cuando despertaras.

-Gracias.

La mujer se marchó sin entretenerse mucho disculpándose y alegando que tenía mucho trabajo en el hotel. Squall le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa poco propia de él, ser amable con la hospitalaria dueña que había estado cuidando de él estos días era lo mínimo que sentía que debía hacer. Cuando la puerta se cerró el joven comprobó que su sable pistola estaba en buen estado. Se impresionó al abrir la caja y verlo totalmente reparado, tanto las piezas rotas del mango como el mecanismo de disparo habían sido reemplazados con nuevas piezas y el filo había sido perfectamente pulido por alguien con buena habilidad.

Era un alivio tener a su arma de vuelta, no estaba acostumbrado a estar mucho tiempo sin ir armado.

Habiendo examinado el arma, echó un vistazo en el reloj de pared que colgaba sobre la cama y se percató de que ya era hora de comer. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado tanto rato bajo la ducha. La única condición que Adela le había puesto para quedarse en el hotel era que respetarse estrictamente los horarios de comida que le había impuesto.

Se vistió rápidamente, se colgó el sable de la cintura y se encaminó hacia el comedor. El familiar sonido de sus cinturones y el sable al caminar le apaciguaron el malestar con el que se había levantado, se sentía un poco menos indefenso con su arma colgando de nuevo en su cintura.

Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró de nuevo con la mujer, ya sentada en una de las mesas desgranando con paciencia judías verdes en un cuenco. Un plato de verdura humeante con un trozo de carne estaba preparado ya al otro lado de la mesa. Squall supuso que era para él.

Adela le dio la bienvenida levantando la mirada por encima de sus pequeñas gafas, que Squall aún no le había visto nunca puestas, y le sonrió amablemente.

-Veo que lo echabas de menos.-dijo la mujer señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el Lionheart.

-Un poco, si.- respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con tranquilidad se sentó en la silla y empezó a comer en silencio. Había descubierto gratamente que la mujer era parlanchina cuando convenía pero también sabía respetar el silencio. Quizá por ello se llevara bien con Leon, también le estaba empezando a caer bien a él.

-¿No va a volver Leon hoy?-preguntó Squall pasados unos minutos.

Adela abandonó la labor que estaba haciendo y le miró. Ese joven preguntaba lo mismo prácticamente cada día y la mujer empezaba a sentir compasión por él. Por serio y compuesto que pareciera, no podía imaginar la confusión que debía estar viviendo…y Leon no ayudaba mucho sin pasarse por allí y evitándole para no tener que responder las mil preguntas que debían rondarle la cabeza al joven Squall.

-No lo sé, la verdad. – Hubo una pausa en la que Adela apartó el cuenco hacia un lado para concentrarse en el joven adolescente que tenía delante.- Siento no poder ayudarte más. Leon está algo…ocupado, estos días. Pero estoy segura que en cuanto pueda te ayudará.

Squall la miró escéptico. Ya no sabía si creer eso, en los días que llevaba allí apenas le había visto más que de pasada.

-Voy a irme pronto.- anunció Squall, cansado de estar ahí encerrado sin saber nada. Sentía que era un mero espectador de algo mucho más grande que no lograba ni siquiera comprender. Si seguía ahí esperando a que algo cambiara por si solo la impotencia le acabaría volviendo loco.

-Sigues herido.

-Me recupero rápido.

Adela se quitó las gafas y las dejó en la superficie de madera pulida, apartó el cuenco y apoyó los codos en la mesa, concentrando toda su atención en el joven que tenía delante.

-Es peligroso, Squall. Apuesto a que las costillas aún te duelen sólo al caminar, vas a tardar aún algunas semanas en poder salir y hacer frente a los monstruos de fuera la ciudad. Además…-La decisión con la que había empezado a hablar se esfumó y se calló de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que iba a decir algo que no debía.

Squall la miró, molesto por esa actitud que había visto ya en más de una ocasión. Todo el mundo parecía saber algo que él no sabía y nadie parecía dispuesto a contarle nada.

-Leon está ocupado estos días, pero estoy segura que cuando tenga un poco de tiempo te contará todo lo que…

-Cuéntamelo tu.-cortó Squall, molesto.

La mirada de Adela se clavaba en el, parecía estar debatiéndose si debía hablar más o dejarlo estar.

-Necesito saber qué está pasando.- Insistió el joven.- ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con mis amigos? ¿Qué pasa con Rinoa? ¿Dónde están todos?

Finalmente la mujer suspiró y apartó la mirada, se removió incomoda en la silla de madera, que crujió bajo su peso.

-Un grupo de gente exiliada fundó esta ciudad unos pocos años antes de mi llegada aquí, la bautizaron con el nombre de Shield.- Hablaba lentamente pero segura.- Era gente que lo había perdido todo en el guerra. La ciudad básicamente ha servido como lugar de residencia para los exiliados que sólo deseaban empezar de cero en algún lugar alejado de las guerrillas, las brujas, los monstruos y las peleas. Estamos en el lugar más lejano de Centra, lejos de la civilización, dónde ni molestamos ni somos molestados. Así hemos conseguido mantener la guerra un poco más alejada de nosotros. Yo llegué aquí después de que mi marido muriera en manos de una bruja y fundé el hotel para que todos aquellos recién llegados tuvieran dónde caer muertos los primeros días. Leon ha estado ocupándose se la seguridad de la ciudad, manteniendo los monstruos alejados y evitando que gente de fuera entrara a la ciudad llevando la guerra consigo.

La mujer hizo una pausa como si reflexionara en lo que iba a decir, Squall escuchaba atentamente, intentado retener toda la información que pudiera proporcionarle.

-Lo hace bien, demasiado para ser un civil, y algunas veces han venido Seeds a hablar con él, así que imagino que antes de esta vida tuvo algo que ver con ellos…. No sé mucho de todo eso, Squall. Cuando llegué a esta ciudad Leon ya estaba aquí y ya llevaba la vida que lleva ahora, lo que sé de su vida privada anterior a su llegada a Shield son fragmentos de historias inconexas y suposiciones mías.

Squall suspiro frustrado, intentando reprimir la rabia y la impotencia que sentía. Quizá no había descubierto qué pasaba con Leon o con sus amigos, pero al menos sabía dónde estaba.

-Gracias por la comida….y por la historia.- Dijo resignado, apartando a un lado el plato vacío.

Se levantó y se dispuso a volver a su habitación cuando un fuerte ruido interrumpió sus pasos. Una alarma fuerte y estridente inundaba la casa, proveniente de la calle. Se giró para ver a la mujer, que también se había levantado, alterada, y pudo comprobar como su cara se inundaba de miedo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Squall.

Adela lo miró, y titubeó antes de responder.

-Monstruos.

Squall frunció el ceño. ¿Había monstruos dentro de la ciudad? Apenas había salido del hotel para echar un vistazo a la plaza que había enfrente pero parecía una ciudad bien protegida y aislada contra los monstruos del exterior.

-Han conseguido entrar en la ciudad.-aclaró la mujer con terror en la mirada.

Los instintos de Squall se activaron por completo y el entrenamiento recibido durante toda su vida no tardó en apoderarse de su consciencia. Ignorando el dolor de sus músculos, agarró la empuñadura de su sable pistola y echó a correr hacia la puerta.

Fuera había gente huyendo hacia sus casas, a salvo de los monstruos, que a primera vista no parecían haber llegado a esa parte de la ciudad. Squall echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban aquellos que huían del combate, travesando la plaza y adentrándose en las calles de la ciudad. Pronto traspasó lo que parecía una línea de murallas interiores de la ciudad, que se encontraba prácticamente a tocar de la plaza. Se encontraba en una calle, empedrada como el resto da la ciudad, con casas residenciales y pequeños comercios a lado y lado de la calle, y pequeños callejones que se alejaban en todas direcciones. Squall siguió corriendo por la calle principal hacía lo que parecía otra línea de murallas, con otra puerta y hombres a lado y lado gritando, dándose señas unos a otros y esperando a que entraran todos los civiles que quedaban al otro lado antes de cerrar las gruesas barreras.

_-De verdad quieren mantener los monstruos fuera de aquí.- _pensó para si mismo.

Al traspasar las enormes puertas de metal de la muralla escuchó una voz de hombre detrás suyo.

-¿¡Qué haces, muchacho!? ¡Por ahí hay monstruos!

Squall ni se inmutó e ignoró la voz que seguía gritándole desde atrás. Lo único que le iban a servir esos gritos era para indicar que iba en buena dirección. Parecía que toda la ciudad estaba hecha bajo el mismo patrón: calles peatonales empedradas y pequeñas casas alrededor. Había que reconocer que era un lugar agradable y acogedor, aunque no tenía tiempo para pararse a admirar el paisaje. Oía ruidos de batalla y gente gritando cada vez más cerca, su objetivo no parecía estar lejos. Finalmente, la calle le dejó en la parte alta de unas escaleras, desde dónde tenía buena visión de una plaza entera dónde reinaba el caos. Civiles, guerreros y monstruos estaban mezclados en una enorme maraña de gritos y golpes bajo sus pies. Al otro lado de la plaza había unas enormes puertas cerradas de lo que parecía ser la muralla exterior. Delante de las puertas un enorme Seisojos amenazaba a varios guerreros que le estaban enfrentando.

Squall se paralizó momentáneamente al reconocer al monstruo. Era como el Seisojos que habían derrotado en el Castillo de Artemisa. Frunció el ceño, ese monstruo no es natural de las praderas de Centra y menos aún de esa peculiar fuerza y tamaños inusuales, era muy similar al que vencieron en el Castillo, ese monstruo había estado fortalecido con poder mágico.

Sin querer perder un segundo más echó a correr escaleras abajo hacia dónde estaba el enorme monstruo. Un civil chocó contra él mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, huyendo horrorizado de un Abrazador que le perseguía. Squall apartó de un empujón al joven con el que había chocado, para apartarle del abasto del monstruo y con precisión admirable asestó un sablazo al bicho, que intentó defenderse sin demasiado éxito. Squall no necesito más que otro rápido golpe para terminar con la bestia. Estos no parecían provenir del castillo de la bruja, ni parecían tener más poder que un Abrazador común de Centra.

La adrenalina de la batalla le corría por todo el cuerpo y ni siquiera oyó las expresiones de gratitud del joven que había salvado. Entró de lleno en la batalla que se libraba en la plaza al llegar a la parte baja de las escaleras y un Alagar no tardó en echársele encima. Se apartó, intentando esquivar al monstruo, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y el bicho le abrió un corte en el brazo con sus garras. Squall maldijo el monstruo mientras se defendía con el Lionheart, quitándose el Alagar de encima, y se echó para atrás. Sin perder tiempo, la bestia volvió a cargar contra él, pero esta vez el joven estaba más preparado para el ataque y consiguió cortarle una pata de un solo sablazo. El animal se revolvió gruñendo en el suelo y el Seed aprovechó la oportunidad para terminar con él clavándole el sable en las tripas. El Alagar dejó se moverse casi al instante, mientras un líquido viscoso mezcla de sangre y entrañas le salía del cuerpo.

Con lentitud se abrió paso entre monstruos y guerreros, defendiéndose y terminando con varias bestias a su paso. Las costillas empezaban a asestarle pinchazos en los costados cada vez que recibía o propinaba un golpe. Se dio cuenta de que las heridas no habían sanado del todo, aunque la adrenalina de la batalla había hecho que olvidara por completo ese hecho durante unos minutos. Eso era un pequeño contratiempo que le restaba concentración y velocidad. El caos era tan grande que a veces ni se daba cuenta de dónde le llovían los golpes, necesitaba su capacidad al cien por cien.

Se estaba acercando al Seisojos cuando divisó tres Abrazadores barrándole el paso, suspiró cansado de esos molestos monstruos y se preparó para el combate. Sin esperar, cargó contra el del medio, que le vio venir con tal claridad que consiguió propinarle un mordisco poco más abajo del corte que le había causado el Alagar. Se hacho atrás, esquivando la carga de uno de los otros Abrazadores. O esos monstruos se habían vuelto más rápidos o él se había vuelto más lento, y a juzgar por las pinchadas de dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo y el entumecimiento de sus músculos, deducía que por desgracia la última opción era la correcta. Aún así, Squall estaba decidido a no retirarse del combate. Se apartó para recobrar la compostura, en posición de defensa, con el sable-pistola delante de su cuerpo barrando el paso a cualquier ataque que emprendieran los Abrazadores.

Concentrado en intentar ignorar su propio dolor y la sangre caliente que le bajaba por el brazo, no se había dado cuenta del brillo que desprendía el tercer Abrazador e inmediatamente sintió el consiguiente aumento de temperatura por todo su cuerpo, con un calor sofocante que le ardía en la piel, seguido de un destello cegador de llamas anaranjadas.

-_Un Piro ++-_ registró Squall en su cabeza.

La sensación se disipó, dejando una ardiente y dolorosa sensación en todo su cuerpo. Su visión empezó a nublarse y tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el equilibrio.

-Mierda.- Susurró para si mismo.

Sentía que las piernas iban a fallarle y apoyó el sable en el suelo para no caerse. Veía borroso y unos molestos destellos de luz le martilleaban la cabeza. Quizá Adela tenía razón cuando le dijo que no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para pelear.

La mareante sensación no se fue con la desaparición de los efectos del Piro, y Squall oyó los sonidos perturbadores que emitía de uno de los Abrazadores, demasiado cerca. Sin apartar nunca la mirada de sus enemigos, vio como el tercer monstruo se preparaba para atacar. Squall apenas se mantenía en pie y no sabía si sería capaz de mantener a las tres bestias a raya. Levantó el sable del suelo para defenderse de la embestida del monstruo e inmediatamente le fallaron las rodillas, provocando que se quedara arrodillado en el suelo, perdiendo la posición de defensa que había adquirido. Subió los hombros y encogió su cuerpo intentando evitar que el monstruo le mordiera en una zona vital o la cabeza y se preparó para el impacto, pero lo que vino no fue un ataque sino el grito desesperado del monstruo al ser derrotado. Squall dirigió su mirada hacia la bestia y divisó un arma arrojadiza volver hacia atrás, saliendo se su borroso campo de visión.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Arma arrojadiza ¿Rinoa? Al estar tremendamente mareado no pudo reconocer si se trataba del Shooting Star en concreto, pero era la misma tipología de arma que usaba Rinoa. El mareo aumentaba por momentos, y se sentía a punto de perder la consciencia, tuvo que apoyar una mano en el suelo para no caerse del todo y en ese momento divisó delante de él una mujer de melena negra que se colocaba delante, protegiéndole y preparada para acabar con los dos Abrazadores restantes.

Su visión se nublaba por segundos y la oscuridad se apoderó de todo al mismo tiempo que le fallaron las fuerzas y la consciencia se les escapaba como el humo entre los dedos. Todo se volvió negro y se desmayó.


End file.
